


Winter Kisses

by PirateTucker



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek AOS
Genre: Cuties, Fluff, I'm so sorry the summary sucks, M/M, at least you know that much, but - Freeform, but they kiss, i hope you enjoy, once again not proof read, too much to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateTucker/pseuds/PirateTucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chekov, Jim, and a few others are down on the planet surface surveying the plant life. Chekov and Jim share a nice moment together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Kisses

The Enterprise was currently stationed above a planet that was in the middle of it's ice age. The landing party consisted of Jim, Spock, McCoy, Chekov, and a few other security officers. They were ordered by Starfleet to check how the progress of the life forms were progressing against the constant cold weather. Chekov tried to hide his excitement of being able to finally get off that ship and be a part of the landing party. It was cold, but it would do. Usually Sulu would accompany the Captain, but since he was currently under the weather, Chekov took his place.

When Jim had had asked Chekov, it took everything in his power not to jump in the air out of excitement. Instead he gave a bright smile and agreed to join the landing party. They were outfitted with proper attire to protect against the cold while they took samples and searched for the life forms that inhabited the planet. Chekov was currently looking over a bit of plant life with the tricorder when he heard the Captain make his way over. "How's it lookin', Pavel?" Jim gave his usual grin, sending butterflies into Chekov's chest.

"Quite interesting, Keptin." He looked over his readings, "The plant life is growing strong, even in this cold. In Russia no plant like this could survive, but this one is even built strong." Pavel started to circle the plant, "It's amazing, from the outside it looks so delicate as if it could break with just a touch but," he then reached out and grabbed a petal and pulled on it. It didn't give at all.

Jim smiled fondly as he listened, "Yeah?"

"It looks like it's adapted to the cold so quickly w-" As Pavel was pacing around the plant again, he hadn't noticed that he had walked straight onto solid ice. He lost his footing as his left foot slipped out from under him and he fell straight onto his backside.

"Pavel!" Jim rushed forward and kneeled beside him. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine... Captain... Sorry..." Pavel's cheeks were bright pink as they warmed up from embarrassment.

"Are you hurt at all?" Jim placed a hand on his shoulder, "Feel any pain? I can call over Bone-"

"No! really I'm fine.. j-just a hurt ego," Pavel shrugged, he smiled the best he good, but he felt like an idiot for slipping in front of Jim like that. He's had a crush on his Captain for so long, and after he manages to get a small amount of Jim's time he slips and falls right in front of him.

"Well let's try standing," Jim stood and offered his hand.

Pavel sighed slightly and nodded, taking his hand. He stood carefully and rubbed at his cheeks, now noticing how close Jim was standing to him. "T-thank you, Captain."

"I-It's no problem...," Jim started to wipe the snow off of him. "Do you feel okay?"

"I'm fine...," Chekov sighed and picked up the tricorder and started to wipe the snow from it.

"D-did you have anymore about the plant?" Jim tried.

"Um.. no I believe that was all, I'll have a full report to you soon," He was about to walk off when Jim grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey wait... Pavel...," Jim turned him back around, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing... I'm fine," He sighed avoiding eye contact.

"It was just a fall, it's icy, someone was about to go down," Jim tried to encourage giving a small hopeful smile. He hated seeing Pavel so upset.

"Ah, y-yes sir..."

Looks like he wasn't going to budge so easily, "is there something else on your mind?"

"N-no sir...."

"You can't lie to me you know," Jim poked at his chest.

Chekov finally looked up at him, "I.. I just don't want to mess up this landing party... It took a long time to be able to come along on one and I don't want to lose the opportunity to do another one just because I can't keep my footing," He let out a small huff after he finished slightly relieved to get it off his chest.

Jim smiled softly and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I see..." Jim then leaned in and brought their lips together.

Chekov let out a gasp of surprise his eyes going wide. Once Jim pulled back Chekov stared at him trying to find the words. "I..."

"I didn't want to wait anymore to hear you say it, I've been getting impatient," Jim grinned crossing his arms, his cheeks taking on a pink tint. "I had to admit that keeping you off landing parties was my selfish way of keeping you safe..."

"Sir... I can take care of myself," Chekov cursed himself, is that really the first thing he should be concerned with at the moment.

"Yeah, I know you can... I just didn't want to take you on dangerous ones, this one wasn't... but if you want me to take you on more, I will," Jim smiled, placing a hand on his cheek, his thumb rubbing at his cheek bone.

"Captain... Jim... you kissed me," He finally found himself adressing the bigger issue here.

"I was wondering when that would register," Jim grinned giggling to himself.

"So... Are we... is this... okay?" Chekov pointed between the two of them, "I.. I always thought I was too young."

"Haha" Jim pulled him close and rested their foreheads together, "Not at all, on the contrary, I was worried I was too old for you."

"You're not that old captain, Jim," Chekov felt himself smile shyly.

"Hey! You two love birds!" They both turned to Bones who didn't seem as angry as he sounded, "ARe you two going to swap spit all day or are we going to finish our research?!"

"Right! Sorry!" Chekov removed himself from Jim and smiled sheepishly.

"Bones!" Jim whined before turning back to Chekov and giving him a bright smile, "Meet me in my cabin for dinner?"

"S-sure..." Chekov nodded slightly dumbfounded as Jim walked off to no doubt whine to the good doctor about being intruded on a private moment. Chekov turned his back to the group to hide the smile he couldn't get rid of. Falling in front of the captain wasn't so awful after all.


End file.
